


The Bookstore Hat Trick - Part 1

by angryschnauzer



Series: Hammer & Horns Bookstore [11]
Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: 18+, F/M, Fingering, Flirting, Innuendo, NSFW, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, public semi-nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Two years have passed since you left your sexually adventurous life living above a bookstore called Hammer & Horns run by two brothers; Tom and Chris Hiddlesworth. They had opened your eyes to new sexual experiences, and with that knowledge you had written your debut novel.Now a best selling author, your publishers are asking for a follow up but you lack inspiration. Finally building the courage up you return back to where it all started, stepping back into the lives of Tom and Chris, and this time their flatmate and head barista; Sebastian.





	The Bookstore Hat Trick - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honest to god i thought this was a series i would never finish. I started writing this series over 3 years ago, and when i left the Hiddleston fandom i remember sadly shelving it because i just wasn’t inspired. But its haunted me and i can’t have it hanging around forever so my choices were to either delete it (which i didn’t want to do), or to sit down and attempt to finish it. I chose the latter.  
> Please note that the original series was based predominantly around Tom Hiddleston and his characters, with some interaction with Chris Hemsworth and also Hayley Atwell. I was still a fledgling fanfic writer when i started this saga, so the early chapters do flit between reader and OC, and at one point i named the OC ‘Emma’. New parts will be solely Reader insert. These new parts can be read without having to read all the previous parts, just have a read of the summary first.

Hammer & Horns – The Bookstore Hat Trick

The past two years had been a whirlwind compared to the rest of your life previous to that. Your days spent in a 9 to 5 office doing a boring Civil Servants job approving planning by-laws for proposed new developments, alongside a stale relationship with a guy that it turned out didn’t love you after all had been turned on its head that fateful spring day two years ago.

When you described it to yourself, the situation that had followed sounded like a bad porno; Girl gets dumped, told to move out. Moves in with two guys and ends up in a torrid love triangle come threesome. Add into the mix that you’d found your lustful side had taken you to other possibilities, men - and sometimes even women – its how your debut novel had taken the bookstores by storm.

Your publishers were now starting to ask about a sequel, a follow up to the best seller that had earned them millions and you slightly less but still more than enough to happily spend your days at a cabin on the Northern California Coast. You’d rented a stucco clad single storey bungalow on a vineyard, the location beautiful and inspiring, but all it made you want to spend your time was doing yoga and drinking wine. When the conversation with your literary agent had come about and she’d told you just how large of a sum the publishers were considering for the down payment for another novel you decided that enough was enough and a trip back to where it all started may get the ball rolling.

When you’d dialled the Bookstores’ number you’d been eaten up with nerves; you’d cut it out of your life, and apart from one time in the far east where Tom had tracked you down and begged you to come home with him, you’d not spoken a word to either him nor Chris in almost eighteen months. The occasional like or comment on Facebook still kept you all in each other’s lives, but you had seen that the boys had started to move on. Chris had been the one to answer the phone when you had finally spent long enough on the line to let the international call to connect, and the relief in your voice as you spoke to him was something he’d picked up on instantly. Assuring you that there would always be a place for you at Hammer & Horns you’d ended the call on a happy note.

Two weeks later when the aircraft touched down on the tarmac the grey rainclouds dotted on the horizon were a familiar sight but one you hadn’t seen in a long time. The queue for cabs into the city was huge, so recalling your local knowledge you hopped onto the bus that would take you fairly close to the bookstore. As your journey started and you settled into the uncomfortable seat the sound of raindrops hitting the window along with the low white noise of the rumbling diesel engine had you succumbing to the jetlag, your head resting against the window as you nodded off to sleep.

You woke to the sight of the bus driving straight past your stop, jumping up to press the stop button a minute too late. By the time the driver pulled to a halt at the next stop half a mile down the road you’d resigned yourself to the fact that you were in for a wet walk.

Pulling the collar of your jacket put against the inclement weather as you stepped off the bus, you pulled your trolley case behind you as the passing cars splashed through the puddles on the road, not caring that they were soaking you even more. When you finally turned the corner into the small cobbled courtyard at the back of the bookstore you looked up at the back of the building. Nothing seemed to have changed apart from the fact that the boys motorcycle collection seemed to have grown; three vintage bikes now parked under the small balcony that led off of the storeroom on the floor above. Kicking the stone that sat at the side of the door, you used the spare key to let yourself in before hauling your case up the three flights of stairs to the apartment. Relieved that the inner door wasn’t locked you stood in the doorway and smiled; nothing had changed. A row of haphazard boots rested along the hallway, keys and assorted junk sat on the small console table beside a bunch of notes in scrawled handwriting; reminders to pick up eggs or to cancel the Netflix subscription _again_.

Resting your case against the radiator to dry out you slipped your jacket off and hung it alongside it, toeing your soaked canvas flats off your feet and setting them on top. Shrugging your shoulders and thinking ‘what the hell’ you pulled your jeans off and did the same before padding on tired bare feet towards your room. Pushing the door open you went straight for the bed, falling face first onto the covers and sleep hit you immediately.

-

A low wolf whistle was the first sound to pull you from your sleep, raising your head a little and blinking at the sunshine streaming in through the gap in the curtains that were partially drawn over window. Furrowing your brow your gaze settled on a motorcycle helmet sat on the floor, and you noticed the stack of magazines that clearly weren’t yours next to them; the top one namely being ‘Busty Babes’.

“I’ll have you know I am a complete gentleman, but it’s not often you finish work to find a half naked babe waiting for you in your bed...”

That... that was an unfamiliar voice. Your head sprang up as you twisted on the covers, your eyes going wide when you saw the stranger leaning against the doorpost. Scrambling rapidly up the bed you pulled the covers over your legs, acutely aware you were only in your underwear and a t-shirt;

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!” you screamed out, not amused at all by the lean man with short dark hair lounging against the wall. As your eyes darted around the room you heard a deep laugh, moments later a much more familiar – and welcome – face appeared at the door;

“Chris! Who is this guy?!”

Standing next to the mystery man Chris looked him up and down before turning back to you;

“Dunno... never seen him before in my life”

His voice was deadpan and you knew he was lying;

“CHRIS!”

Stepping forwards he clapped a hand onto the man’s shoulder;

“This is Sebastian; he’s our head Barista and you’re in his room”

“His room?!”

Chris walked over to the bed, sitting gently onto the side;

“You’ve been gone eighteen months. Your last words to Tom made it very clear things were over. We needed extra help in the bookstore and someone to chip in for the bills...”

Looking down at your hands that lay in your lap you fiddled with your fingernails, realising the predicament you’d left the two men in when you’d simply up and left the minute your book had been picked up for a publishing deal;

“I’m sorry...” you said in a quiet voice.

For a moment the three of you just remained silent until Sebastian started across the room, pulling his t-shirt over his head as he went;

“Well, I don’t mind if you stay Doll, but I’m gonna take a shower”

Chris gently squeezed your leg through the covers;

“Tom’s away tonight, why don’t you take his room?”

As he stood you glanced around, your eyes catching Sebastian as he started to undo his belt;

“I’m... I’m in my panties...”

Chris smirked;

“You aren’t going to hear any complaints from be Babe... C’mon, walk of shame time...”

Feeling the heat rise to your cheeks you took a deep breath and resigned yourself to the fact you were about to flash a complete stranger and an ex a pair of your most embarrassing underwear, before throwing the covers back and speed walking to the door. Two sets of deep laughter echoed out of the room when they saw the slogan that was written across your ass – the novelty design of a kitten on a galaxy backdrop, and the slogan ‘Its Not Going To Lick Itself’, both of them calling out to you;

“Happy to help with that!”

Slamming the door to Tom's room you looked around the familiar room, memories of darker nights of passion taking place within the four walls that surrounded you. The notches in the wooden bed frame where his handcuffs had secured you to his bed as he'd driven you wild with orgasm after orgasm. Sitting on the side of the bed you eventually swung your legs up onto the bed and settled to lean against the headboard, your mind going back to your relationship with the man that had both saved your heart and broken it.

Still staring at the wall some time later, a soft knock at the door finally broke your attention, looking up and seeing Chris standing in the doorway;

"Hey, I’m gonna order some dinner... Any requests?"

At the mention of food you stomach growled and your eyes lit up;

"Does the Nepalese place still deliver?"

Chris's grin widened before pulling the takeout menu out of his back pocket, knowing that’s what you’d ask for;

"Yup"

-

Having found a pair of Tom's sweatpants to pull on after discovering most of the contents of your case had gotten soaked through, you ventured out into the open plan living area as Chris rang through the order to the Nepalese Curry takeout place for delivery, calling out to Sebastian as he came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped sinfully low on his hips;

"Hey Seb, you want any food?"

Glancing up you watched as the new roommate sauntered over to the large table where you and Chris were sat, your eyes raking up and down his still glistening body as he scanned the menu;

"Just grab me the Gurkhali Lamb Curry and a couple of Roti's, leave them in the fridge in case I’m home early...." he looked at you and winked; "In case my date doesn't pan out as I expect..."

With a wink he walked to his room, glancing over his shoulder before shedding the towel onto the floor just as he was out of sight. You let out an audible sigh only to receive a sharp jab to your ribs as Chris sniggered quietly;

"Down girl"

Moments later Sebastian appeared back in the main living area, this time clad in jeans that clung to his thighs and ass, a white tee with a low v-cut neck showing off just a smattering of chest hair. Swinging his motorcycle helmet from his hand he waved as he sauntered through the room;

"Laters..." before turning to Chris; "Still ok to bring the babe home if my charm works?"

"Always dude"

The two men did a fist-bump before Sebastian left, grabbing a well worn leather jacket from the rack in the hallway before leaving and letting the door slam.

"What's the deal with him then?" you asked, attempting to keep your question curious and casual, but Chris grinned as he settled back into his chair

"Here on a work visa from Romania..."

"Oh... I caught the hint of an accent..." you interrupted before letting Chris continue;

"Tom hired him first and foremost to help with the theatre - I’ll explain more about that in a moment - but Seb also needed a place to stay and we needed help in the tea house. Worked out for everyone"

"So what's happening with the theatre?"

"Well, Hayley's come back on board, she and Tom worked out a grant for funding from the arts council. In fact that's where they are tonight, schmoozing the big-wigs ready for a production of Midsummer Night’s Dream. Your friend Abbey came by looking for some part time seamstress work now her kid is going to school so we set her to work on the vintage costumes that were left over in the store room. Seb is taking one of the lead roles and Tom's going to be directing; it’s something he's always wanted to do...." Chris smiled; "And you know how much of a control freak he is..."

"I do recall..." you smiled as you remembered it was one of the traits that had attracted you to Tom in the first place. 

Your thoughts and conversation was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing, someone at the back door in the courtyard;

"Hey, that's probably dinner..." Chris got up to check and you set about grabbing utensils and drinks.

-

Three hours later you were curled up under Chris's arm as you both sat on the couch, scrolling through Tom's Spotify lists and laughing at his eclectic tastes as the second bottle of red wine was finished, Chris tapping the upturned bottle against the inside rim of your glass before reaching over you to place it on the small table that sat behind the couch. Most of his body was pressed to yours and you were surrounded by his familiar scent; Sandalwood and Spice, a hint of coffee and cinnamon providing warm undertones. For a brief moment your lips were a hairs breadth apart, his breath warm on your face. His hand moved slowly and surely, gently plucking your wine glass from your hand and resting it next to the empty bottle before he gently ran his thumb over your cheek;

"I've missed you"

"I've missed you too Chris"

"We never seemed to get as much time together as you did with Tom"

You pulled your hand up and rested your finger against his lips;

"Let’s leave him out of this for tonight"

His lips opened and he sucked your finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the pad of your fingertip before he pulled your hand away. You lifted your lips to his, finally kissing him and it was then that he wrapped his arms around you, his weight a welcome feeling on top of you as you moved in sync and he was lying atop of you on the soft couch. Things soon rapidly sped up, your top and bra flung to the floor as he pulled his own shirt off, your fingers dancing over his incredible body before wrapping your hands around his wide shoulders. 

He looked up at you with bedroom eyes as he pressed kisses down your chest, stopping to suck each of your nipples into his mouth in turn before trailing open mouthed kisses along your stomach, tugging the sweatpants down before sitting up on his knees;

"I need to see these panties of yours again..." the grin on his face grew as you rolled onto your side, showing him the galaxy print with the slogan emblazoned across the front before settling back; "Well... if you insist..."

He curled his fingers into the waistband and tugged them down your legs before pushing your knees wide apart. Pressing kisses down your inner thigh you held your breath until you felt the first brush of his tongue, swiping a wide stripe up through your folds that had you gasping at the intensity of it. Settling over your clit he ran tight circles over it as his fingers sought out your soaked entrance, slowly sliding one then a second into your tight channel, curling his long digits just right so he was brushing against your g-spot so beautifully. As your orgasm started to build the room narrowed, your entire being concentrating on Chris as he drove you closer and closer to your peak. When he pressed a single slippery finger against your asshole you felt yourself opening for him, and as he finger fucked both of your holes and continued his tongue's assault on your clit you felt that tight spring in your stomach snap as you came with a scream, your back arching as your orgasm shot through you like a thunderbolt. 

When your body had finally finished convulsing Chris gently withdrew his fingers from you before he kissed his way up your body before kissing you softly. Rubbing his nose against yours he smiled at you and that was when you heard the click of the refrigerator door.

Both of you gasped as your gaze was drawn immediately across the room, only to see Sebastian leaning against the kitchen counter, jabbing a fork at his cold curry as he grinned at you;

"So Chris..." he said whilst he was still chewing; "Thought you said we weren't allowed to fuck on the couch..."

Chris smiled, quietly laughing;

"How long have you been there Seb?"

"Since you started to finger her ass" he jabbed at another piece of chicken; "Oh don't stop on my account... this is actually the highlight of my night..."

Chris slowly manoeuvred the pair of you so you could wrap the blanket that sat over the end of it around your body as he adjusted himself in his jeans before grabbing his wine glass;

"So the date...?"

"Turns out she has a boyfriend back home in Italy. And I’m not looking to be the complication in a relationship" He turned and grabbed the paper bag that contained his flatbreads; "I'm gonna finish this in my room, you two have a good night... catching up on things..."

You both watched as Sebastian’s door closed before Chris softly cupped your cheek to turn your face to his;

“Stay with me tonight”

You nodded, letting out a quiet sigh as he lifted you in his strong arms and carried you to his room, setting you down on his king size bed before quickly stripping himself naked. Climbing under the covers your lips found each others as your limbs entwined, and that night he made love to you, proving he was the same gentle giant you had first met all those months and years ago.

-

When you woke the bright morning light was streaming in through the window where Chris had forgotten to close the curtains the night before. For a while you watched as dust particles danced in the beam of light that came in and warmed a patch on the old floorboards, Chris quietly snoring beside you. Glancing at the clock you saw it was just after 5am. Normally you’d say that any time before 7.30am should be illegal, but thanks to the jetlag and the long nap you’d ended up taking in what you’d discovered was now Sebastian’s room the previous day; well, you were wide awake.

Pulling yourself gently out of bed you tiptoed out of the room and found your case, thankful that you’d had the forethought the previous night to at least pull some of the items out and hang them up to dry. Grabbing them and your toiletries you quietly made your way to the bathroom and showered, your body seemingly coming alive again as the hot water eased your aches that had gathered from both the long journey and the previous night’s lovemaking.

When clean and dressed you set out investigating some coffee, quietly moving around the kitchen as you searched for the coffee grounds, scowling when you saw the packet that was in the cupboard was still the one you’d left there half used when you’d moved out. Taking a sniff you grimaced when not a single aroma of the beans remained, dumping the old packet in the trash before moving onto the refrigerator. Surveying the contents you couldn’t help but to let out a chuckle-laugh, seeing more items that you knew you’d purchased, before quietly closing the door. At that moment your stomach growled so you decided to head to the one place you knew would have coffee and something less than two years old to eat.

You knew the layout of the corridors and stairways of the old building like the back of your hand, so it was easy to quietly slip down what had once been the servants staircase in the old building and appear in the small concealed doorway that led directly onto the tea house section of the bookstore that was situated below the boys shared living quarters.

Although there had obviously been a few changes since you’d left, the basic layout of the counter still remained the same, and you easily found the bags of coffee beans to load into the grinder. Flipping the switches of the small ovens you peered under the clean dishtowels that sat on the counter, the soft mounds beneath being freshly risen croissants and other delicious pastries that had been left to prove and rise overnight from frozen. Working quickly and efficiently the shop was soon filled with warming aromas of strong brewed coffee and rich butter pastry dough cooking.

You were on your third cup of coffee as you sat at the counter, slowly flicking through the previous day’s paper that had been left on one of the tables when you heard the rapid sound of approaching footsteps coming down the stairs, accompanied by a litany of curses;

“Shitfuckfuckshitfuck”

The next thing you knew Sebastian had come running into the teahouse and upon seeing you calmly sitting at the counter had come to a sliding halt whilst still attempting to tie his apron around his waist;

“What are you...? How did you...? Do I smell coffee?”

You nodded to the grinder that you’d refilled earlier, just as the timer went off to signal that the first batch of pastries were done. Smiling at him you pushed yourself to your feet and set about pulling the trays of baked goods out of the ovens before setting them aside;

“Freshly ground... Jetlag was kicking my butt so I decided to find some coffee and thought I’d make myself useful whilst I was at it”

Sebastian looked around and you saw him visibly relax, a coy smile spreading over his face as he rubbed at the back of his neck;

“Uh, thanks. I owe you one... I kinda overslept and Tom has been riding my tail about not being ready in time for the morning rush...”

You poured him a cup of coffee and pushed it across the counter, smiling at him as he took it and started to sip at the rich liquid;

“No worries”

He shuffled from one foot to another;

“And I guess I should apologise for yesterday”

“What for?”

“For... well, being a bit of a perv...”

You almost choked on your coffee as you heard him, dabbing at your apron with a napkin before setting your cup down;

“It’s no worries, honestly. I guess I just kinda forgot it wasn’t just Tom and Chris here anymore...”

“I didn’t realise you and Chris were a thing”

“We’re not. Well, not anymore. I guess it’s just that out of the two brothers, Chris I left on good terms with...” You paused as you gauged Sebastian’s reaction to what you were saying; “I take it you know the history...?”

“Yeah. On my first day I had twelve people hold up your book and ask me ‘which one was I?’; so Tom and Chris filled me in. Plus your book is required reading for all new staff now as we get so many fans coming in wanting to see the bookstore you made famous”

Your eyes went wide in shock. Yes you’d very quickly realised that your life had changed since your novel hit the big time, but you’d never even considered what it’d done to the lives of those around you.

As you and Sebastian started to relax in each other’s company whilst you finished your morning coffee and pastries, the day to day life of the bookstore soon started to happen, the postman bringing the days mail and special order deliveries, and he was soon followed by the first of the mornings customers who came in more for the coffee than the books. It felt like old times and you realised how much you’d missed the place, it felt good to be back.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
